This Wasn't Gonna Be Easy
by bringmesomepie
Summary: "Care to repeat that?" Dean snapped. "You're pregnant." Dr. Rosen repeated. "No, we got that part, repeat the next part." Cas asked.


Dean had been asked many difficult questions in his life, but what his daughter asked his takes the cake. She asked him what sex _felt_ like. "Well…uhhh…You see…umm…" Dean stuttered.

"Dad, I want you to be 100% truthful to me."

"Well, it's not as amazing as it is in the movies. If you're with a people you are attracted to I can be amazing. If you love, like truly love this person, it's amazing. You're toes curl and your heart beat gets faster and when his penis goes inside you and it hits your g spot it's like…"

"Dad!" Aster interrupted.

Dean blinked and realized who he was talking to. "Oh, I'm sorry, got lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah, I noticed. What else?"

"It hurts, but it's a good hurt, if that makes any sense. It feels like you're in a dream and you're going to wake up at any moment, but it's all real."

"You said that it's better if you truly love the person. How did you know that you truly loved Papa? Was it because you had sex?"

"No, it was not when we had sex. We had known each other for a long time and we don't know when we started to love each other."

"Well, how does sex feel when you _truly _ love someone? How do you feel when you have sex with Papa?"

"Wow, Aster, you are asking a lot of personal questions. They are also weird because you're asking your father about his and your father's love life."

"I wanna know. Please?"

Dean looked away from Aster gaze and thought for a moment. He was mostly thinking about how he could phrase what he was going to say without freaking his daughter out. "On a soul level, you feel connected, you feel complete, you want more of that person and at the same time you want to give yourself completely. On a physical level, it feels like scratching a very long itch or finally getting some sleep after days of staying up."

Aster nodded. "Thanks Dad. I know that might have been uncomfortable for you but you really taught me some things."

"Now don't think just because we had this talk means you can have underage sex."

"I know, Dad." Aster replied.

"I mean it, Aster. I was 19 when I had Wyatt. I had to push my dreams aside to be able to support a family."

"I thought you always wanted to work with cars?"

"It has always been a hobby. I really wanted to go to school to become a police officer or a detective, but that dream is long."

"I promise I won't have sex until I'm married, Dad."

"Ok, know you do some homework or something." Dean patted Aster's knees. Aster nodded and unfolded her legs. "Alright, I'm gonna go fix supper." Dean got off the bed.

"Where is Elliot?"

"At Uncle Sam's and Aunt Jess. For some reason she just loves her Uncle Moose." Dean smirked and walked out of the room. As Dean started walking down the steps he heard Finley tapping away on his computer, Ethan playing video games, Johnny playing his guitar, Sonny listening to music and Kayla playing with her Barbies He just thought to himself. _'I think 8 kids is enough.'_

*&^%$# $%^&*&^%$# #$%^&

**_2 Months Later…_**

"Care to repeat that?" Dean snapped.

"You're pregnant." Dr. Rosen repeated.

"No, we got that part, repeat the next part." Cas asked.

"With triplets." Dr. Rosen smiled and moved around the transducer on Dean's stomach. "There's Baby A, there's Baby B, and right there is Baby C."

"Three?" Dean said holding up three fingers.

"Yes, it's actually not uncommon. Being over 40, you're more likely to conceive multiples."

"But, I'm only 41." Dean managed to say as Dr. Rosen wiped the gel of his stomach and he sat up.

"And you're having triplets. I'm glad we got that settled." Rosen smirked. "My guess from the sonogram you're about 8 weeks along."

Dean nodded. "Thank you, Becky." Cas answered.

"Now, I want to see you guys back here in a month. There is a higher risk of miscarriage and stillborn with your age so I want to keep a close eye on that." Becky said as she went to grab the door.

Dean had managed to get to his feet before everything started to fade. He saw Becky open the door and Cas turn around before he blacked out.

*&^%$# $%^&*&^%$# $%^&*

When Dean's eyes fluttered open it took him a little bit to figure out where he was. He wasn't in the doctors office. Hell, he wasn't in his clothes and his head was killing him. He turned his head and moaned. That's when he saw Cas whip his head around and his crystal blue peeper were staring at him wide eyed. "It's good to see you awake again." Cas smiled.

"Wha' h'ppn'd?" Dean mumbled.

"You passed out and hit your head. Nothing too bad. You'll just have a bruise on your forehead for a little while."

"Why the hospital?"

"Once Becky gave you a once over, she figured you were pretty badly dehydrated, which she was corrected. My guess was that you haven't been able to keep anything down for a few weeks." Dean nodded. "Becky thinks it's also due to shock because you have never passed out because of morning sickness."

"So triplets?" Dean muttered.

"We can handle it." Cas remarked.

"We are so going to get neutered after this one…or three."

Cas smirked. "Most definitely. 12 is more than enough."

Dean laughed then the rom got silent. It was a comfortable silent. Dean was deep in thought as was Cas. That's when I stuck Dean and Cas at the same time. "We're going to need a bigger house." The said in unison.

Cas's phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"What the fuck, Cas?"

"What?"

"You can't just text me at 6:15 in the morning saying "taking Dean to the doctor, he's sick, can you take kids to school?" Then text me saying "Taking Dean to hospital, might have to pick up the kids."

"Everything is fine. Dean was just really dehydrated and passed out when we had just finished the doctor's appointment. He just has a stomach thing. He's fine now."

"Don't scare me like that again, Castiel."

"I'll try not too."

"Talk to you later." Sam hung up.

Cas looked at Dean who was wide eyed and confused. "Just scared the fuck out of Sam."

Dean laughed and laid his head back in and closed his eyes. "We're gonna have triplets." Cas shook his head and smirked and soon he heard Dean's breathing even out and he knew Dean was asleep again. Cas was glad, he needed time to think. This wasn't gonna be easy.


End file.
